


Yeehaw, Cowboy

by fbawtft



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, I FEAR I HAVE TO MAKE A SECOND CHAPTER WITH JACK GETTING BACK AT KATHEIRN, I HAT E, NSFW ish, THIS IS HUMOR PLE ASE, but also i love this its hilarious, i dont know what this is, i will die if someone actually expands on this headcanon, implied nsfw, my friend and i made a really bAD headcanon, nsfw mentions?, or rather i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbawtft/pseuds/fbawtft
Summary: my friend and i had this headcanon (rather i made it up) where katherine says "yeehaw" while she and jack Do It and i wanted a prompt to write and my friend said yeehaw so.here we Are, kiddos





	

**Author's Note:**

> god, i really hate myself.  
> i dont own newsies / the characters / etc !!

If there was anything, _anything_  she could've gone after, it wasn't in her mind. What she did go after was his image outside of privacy. She made it her daily job and task to fluster the face of the strike. Doing little things first, like brushing up against him, standing close next to him and whispering to him her thoughts about the other newsies, though the whispers were empty, they both knew this, she just wanted to whisper to him and see how far it'd fluster him. Next it'd be little things she did; the way she dressed, what accessories she wore (i.e. a cowboy hat).  
  
After he was sufficiently flustered, but not to her liking, she thought, wondering what else could fluster Jack. Katherine was at a stop light in her train of thought until a single word, a single thought crossed her mind. It seemed ridiculous, honestly. She doubted it would even work. But if it did, she wouldn't have to plan anything extravagant ("Thank, God," she whispered, placing a hand over her heart).  
  
With her hat discarded, she crossed over to where Jack was and leaned against him. "Yeehaw, Cowboy," she spoke after she gained his attention.  
  
Katherine was staring straight ahead with her eyebrows furrowed against the bright light and her arms crossed in front of her chest. Jack Kelly was staring down at Katherine with an absolutely incredulous look on his face, on that was heating up immensely, Katherine noted when she looked back up at and nearly grinned at.  
  
"I wanted to see how far I could fluster you in public and it looks like your little cowboy fantasy flustered you so much you look like an apple, Jack," she started laughing moving her hand to cover her mouth and stifle her laughs when he blinked blankly and stared at her with much more intensity than before and she burst out laughing, head thrown back and all. "I didn't think it work this well!"  
  
Jack had no words, partially because Katherine just uttered a simple word, regrettably, one of his biggest turn ons. He let out a tiny, strangled cry and ran to the bathroom. "You'll get it soon, Katherine! Just you wait!"


End file.
